


We Make Our Home

by Zarissa_Quill



Series: Finding My Footing [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarissa_Quill/pseuds/Zarissa_Quill
Summary: Alfred, Gilbert, Francis, Antonio, Mathias, and Berwald disappeared when they were children. Now 10 years after their disappearance, they are back home. Dealing with trauma, distrust, societal rules, expectations, and love. A new journey has just began.
Relationships: America/Female Japan (Hetalia), Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), Canada/Prussia/Russia (Hetalia), Canada/Russia (Hetalia), Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Prussia/Russia (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Series: Finding My Footing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968916
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Tonight on Channel 4 News…  
Six missing teenages found after 10 years. Being declared dead, the families says it is a miricale. Now to Robert Holderman.  
Thank you Angela, I am standing outside of Montogomy General. Few details have been released, but there was an anoccentment a little while ago. Saying that a full recovery is expected. For back to you Angela.  
Thank you Robert, stay tuned for updates. 

Arthur shut off the television with an angry click. How dare he and Matthew be forced to stay home when their little brother was in the hospital. Unable to sit still any longer, Arthur stalked upstairs. He met Matthew at the top of the stairs.  
“When is Alfie coming home?” Matthew asked. Arthur choked, this is was the first time in a decade that Mathew had even refenced Alfred, unable to answer Arthur just shook his head. Matthew took a deep breath and went to his room to call his boyfriend. Arthur did not bother to stop him, this was difficult for all of them. Arthur made his way over to Matthew’s door. “Please, do not blame Alfred.” Arthur said through the door. Arthur walked to his own room. Gentle closing the door, Arthur made his way to his bed. Laying down Arthur allowed himself a moment of rest. 

Matthew sat against his door clutching his phone. Taking a deep breath Mathew unlocked his phone and selected his boyfriends contact. The dial-tone sounded through the quiet room. “Matvey?” his boyfriends voice rang through the room. “They are home.” Matthew said wistfully. “Ivan, my brother is safe.” Matthew choked out. “Matvey, there all safe.” Ivan repeated. Matthew took a deep breath. “What now?” Matthew asked nervously. “Now we take things one step at a time.” Ivan answered. “I have to go, take care.” Matthew said. “I talk to you later Matvey.” Ivan answered before hnaging up.  
Matthew slow stood up, turning around he opened the door. Exiting Matthew made his way to Arthur’s room. Gentle knocking on the door. After a moment Arthur opened the door. Arthur held out his arms, Matthew took a step forward. Arthur closed his arms around Matthew. Matthew recoopperated the action. Arthur slowing released Matthew, leading him to the bed. The brothers lay down on the bed, falling asleep in each others arms. 

Ludwig sat facing the front door, waiting for his father to come home with his brother. His older brother was alive. Ludwig did not know what to make of the situation. Blitz jumpped up on the couch, laying his head on Ludwig’s lap. Ludwig ran his fingers’ through Blitz’s fur. Suddenly the phone rang, Ludwig jumped up. Blitz let out an annoyed growl. Ludwig ignored it, quickly making his way to where his phone sits. Picking up the phone, Ludwig accepted the call. “How is he?” Ludwig asked, skipping the niceties. Ludwig could hear his father taking a deep breath through the phone. “I have assigned my own security. Gilbert is not doing well.” Ludwig took a calming breath before responding. His father interrupted him. “Ludwig, I have to go. Something came up.” His father said, ending the call. Blindly Ludwig stumbled upstairs. Blitz, Blackie, and Aster followed closely behind. Making his way to his bed, Ludwig laid down. The dogs cuddled around him. 

João did not know of the news that his little brother was alive. It felt like a sick joke. After years of his parents claiming that Antonio was dead, here João standing in the hospital. Waiting for the doctor to inform him of his brother’s condition. João was nervous about how Antonio would respond to him being his legal guardian. “Mr. Lisboa-Carriedo?” called a nurse in her late 20s. João stepped forward. “Yes ma’am.” The nurse blushed. “Doctor Wilson wishes to talk to you.” The nurse said. João nodded. Following the nurse, as she began to lead him to where the doctor waited. Doctor Wilson, a man in his mid-50s, smiled as João and the nurse approached. “Your brother is doing alright, but I would like to keep your brother overnight.” Doctor Wilson said with a smile. João held back a scowl. “Is that necessary?” João ground out. Doctor Wilson hesitated before answering. “No, but it would be appreciated.” Answered Doctor Wilson. João would not allow his brother and the others to be treated like science experiments. “No, my brother will be coming home with me tonight.” João stated. Doctor Wilson nodded, looking resigned. Mr. Alois approached João. “The others have all agreed that children are not staying here.” João nodded his head in agreement. 

Charlotte was scared. How could Francis be alive. When Momma had gotten the call from the hospital she had broken down. Momma loved to go on and on about how much Francis would love her. Now she was so sure. “Charlotte, it’s time for bed.” her nanny, Emily called. Charlotte did not want to go to bed. She wanted to stay. Momma would be home with her big brother, she wanted to be up for it. Instead of moving or responding, Charlotte settled on the floor. The front door remained close for a few more minutes. “Charlotte, I said its time for bed.” Emily said again, this time from right behind of Charlotte. “No, no, I don’t like you and I don’t want to.” Charlotte yelled. “I do not care.” Emily replied. Emily phone went off. “Mrs. Bonnefoy, no Charlotte is not in bed.” “Yes ma’am.” Emily pulled the phone away from ear after the call ended. “I have to go Charlotte.” Emily said before exiting through the front door. 

Érik could not believe that his sons had been found. He had never believed that Mathias or Berwald were dead. Now he knew for sure. There was no way in hell his sons were staying a hospital that was interested in having a science experiment. If only his Astrid was still alive to see their beautiful sons. The doctor, Wilson, approached Érik. He did not want to listen to this man. “Can I take my sons home now?” Érik asked, before Doctor Wilson asked. “I will make sure you get the release form.” Doctor Wilson said resigned. Érik nodded. Finally, after a decade his sons were coming home.


	2. Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please Read

I'm putting this story on hold. I was checking my timeline to make sure all of the events (both on the present and past) make sense in chronological order. They don't. So this story will be on hold until I can figure out the timeline. Thank you for you time, understanding, and attention.

Because I love to write, I will be creating a prompt/oneshots book. Please check it out.

Here is the link   
https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009335


End file.
